


Exhaustion

by RensAwakening



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Petting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensAwakening/pseuds/RensAwakening
Summary: Kylo/Ben is exhausted. Mentally and physically. He hasn't seen Rey since Crait and she shows up in his bed wearing a nightgown. He has no restraint.





	Exhaustion

Training had left him exceptionally tired. He willed himself up off the training room floor and walked over to where his shirt laid deposited on a bench. He haphazardly draped it over his shoulder, deciding to leave it off, giving his upper body a chance to cool down. His arms and legs burned from use and an irritating itch settled in between his muscles.

He had set the droids to manic mode and their unpredictable programming was as close to sparring on the battlefield as one could get. However, in the end, he was always left with frustration. No fight had ever come close to when he fought the praetorian guards. Nothing had ever come close to when he had fought with her. He could feel the familiar disappointment in his chest rising and he pushed it back. 

_Not this again._ He thought, attempting to ignore the feelings welling up in his chest. _She did not choose you, remember?_ He shook his head, trying not to dwell on his thoughts. Beat, he began his walk down the silent and dull corridor to his private quarters. No one would dare come down to his floor uninvited, not even the ginger general, so he paid no mind to his state of undress.

The cold blast of air that greeted him outside the training room doors was welcoming and although he did not feel cold, a shiver ran through him, making all the small hairs on his body stand. _Maybe I should have covered up..._ Grabbing the other end of his shirt, he used it to towel off the sweat dripping from his hair. He let it hang from his head as he placed a palm on the keypad to his quarters. Once inside, he dropped all his belongings onto the chair by his desk and made his way to the ‘fresher. 

The water seared his skin as it began to relax his aching muscles. He placed his face under the stream of water and closed his eyes, allowing it to wash over his face and hair. He found himself struggling to keep awake, the therapeutic sound of water falling was lulling him to sleep and he couldn’t remember the last time he was this tired. 

He had been restless every night since Snoke’s death. The silence in his head was deafening and it made it hard for him to relax. He would jolt awake several times during the night imagining he’d heard his deceased master beckoning him to his chambers. Today felt different though, he felt as though he could pass out and not wake till morning. He quickly scrubbed the remaining sweat and grime from his body and shut the water off. Drying himself off, he slipped on a pair of black sleeping pants and shut the light off to his ‘fresher. 

He walked to bed with half-lidded eyes and pulling the sheets to the side, crawled in. He was halfway to his pillow when he felt something soft and warm slide against his inner thigh. 

“What the…” he mumbled as he skimmed the area where the warmth radiated. He was met with a pair of long, bare, olive colored legs. They seemed to go on forever as he languidly moved his gaze upward. It wasn’t until the hem of a nightgown appeared that he realized, there was someone in his bed. His eyes shot open and with a quick jerk of his neck he looked up and met a pair of breathtaking hazel eyes.

“Rey.” He exclaimed in astonishment. His eyes widened, and it was at that moment his body chose to remember his exhaustion. His arms gave way beneath him as he collapsed on top of her. He surprised her with his sudden movement and she let out a squeak as he fell. Their foreheads made contact and a pulsing pain shot through the back of his skull. _Shit._

“Ow!” Rey cried, struggling to move her hand to her head to sooth the pain. She was pinned between him and the bed and was only able to rub small circles on her forehead. _Am I dreaming?_ His heart was pounding in his chest as he lay there on top of her, frozen, wondering if he was so worn out that he was imagining her there with him. There was no way the Force was connecting them now, _right?_ He hadn’t seen her since Crait and that was well over 2 months ago! No, this was no fantasy, the Force had brought her here, the pain emanating from his forehead was the blaring proof.

“Rey…” He repeated, dazed. 

“Are you okay? We hit our heads pretty hard there. Why did you fall? Are you hurt?” There was a concern in her voice and her eyes searched his. _Why is she concerned?_ He was dumbfounded. There was no way that could be possible, especially not after how she left him, closing the door to that piece of junk on him as it had been done so many times before. Nonetheless, here she was, staring at him, inspecting him with those big, beautiful eyes. Maker her eyes. It was so hard not to get lost in them. His heart fluttered and suddenly he was very aware of how close in proximity they truly were. Rolling away from her took effort and he only made it a few inches from her side. Slowly he sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He sank his face in between them and took deep breaths as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

A hesitant hand pressed against his shoulder and he could feel her warmth again as it vibrated through him. Instantly it calmed him. Memories of her in front of a campfire, fingers brushing together ever so slightly, flooded his mind. There was something about her touch that reached his core. He had hoped to have felt her touch again much sooner than today. If only she had taken his hand when he had begged her to join him. 

“Ben?” Her sickly-sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to the side to meet her gaze.

His face flushed as he took in the sight of her. She sat next to him in nothing but her sleepwear. The straps were thin and stringy against her shoulders and they dipped into her clavicle. The fabric then expanded into two triangles only just covering her pert breasts. Through the thin and sheer material, he could make out their shape. Fuck. He stared at the hardened buds that sat dead center for a moment longer before forcing his eyes back upwards towards her delicate neck. It was long and slender, and he imagined what it would be like to have it peppered in little marks of his desire. Calmly her hand slid from his shoulder leaving behind a tingling sensation. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

Tearing himself away from the earlier image, he forced himself to look at her face. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she made no move to cover herself up. She was allowing him the opportunity to look at her. He drew in a breath as he felt the bond come alive, almost electric, between them. Her eyes moved over him, stopping to stare at his uncovered arms and he realized that she, too, was taking him in. 

Hesitantly, he lifted his head from his knees and lowered them, moving ever so slightly as he opened himself up towards her allowing her a better view. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him shirtless but the last time this happened, she averted her eyes. It was different this time, he could feel her piercing stare leaving scorching marks against his body as if she were branding him, marking him as hers. When she finally looked back up, it was her turn to swallow. They sat there quietly, neither of them wanting to break the silence.

It was extremely dangerous for her to be here with him, alone, in his quarters. He had no energy to fight off the desire she stirred within him like he had done countless times before. He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to remain calm and failing horribly. He felt his hands twitch.

“Ben, I feel it too .”

Her words snapped something deep and dark within him as his lips came crashing down on hers. Her hands were in his hair, tugging little waves of excitement through the length of his body. He groaned. Pushing her back down onto the bed, his hips began to rut involuntarily, short and shallow thrusts against her inner thighs. He wanted her, he had always wanted her, and he knew that now. From the moment he first spotted her in the forest on Takodana, he wanted nothing more than to take her and claim her and make her his own.

“What have you done to me, Rey?” He pulled away from her, as he moved his lips to her neck. He bit down and sucked on the delicate skin where her neck and shoulders met. She cried out, her words an absolute mess. He trailed his kisses further down south. Her nipples were hard and made tents in her nightgown. He placed an open mouth over her covered breast and clamped down.

“Ben!” she gasped as her body lurched forward. She was so receptive to his attention and he continued until her gown was stuck to her skin, drenched from his saliva. He kept an unsteady pace between her legs, thrusting against her soft folds. She squirmed beneath him as she tried to line up his head with her bundle of nerves. When she finally had him in the right spot, her eyes rolled back, and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He was thankful for the clothing between them otherwise he wouldn’t have lasted for as long as he did.

“You shouldn’t be here… ” he growled low into her ear. She shivered as he flooded her senses with nothing but him. “This. Should. Not. Be. Happening.” His words matched his jerked movements and she was sobbing in his ear. Her cries were sending him on edge and he could feel himself cresting.

“Ben…Please…” She breathed into his ear and trailed her tongue along the shell. He was rubbing against her faster, and with a final cry, he felt her spasming beneath him. He was ruthless, continuing to drive himself into her as if overtaken by some sort of creature.

“I want you! I need you! I love you !” His confession slipped from his mouth and before he could stop himself, he came. Rope after rope of his cum spilled from him into his pants and he shook violently on top of her. He could feel her body tensed beneath him. _NO! FUCK! …FUCK!_ He cursed himself. _This is not what was supposed to happen._ He dropped his head onto the area of the bed beside her. Their bodies moved up and down in unison, slowly coming down from one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. 

“Rey,” he started. Letting out a wavering sigh, he forced himself to look at her. His eyes welled up with tears when he looked into her eyes. They held the same look they did when he asked her to join him. 

“Ben, I can’t .” Tears streamed down her face and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her to him.

“Rey, please. Please .” He choked. He was sobbing uncontrollably into her hair. He could feel her fading away. The connection was coming to an end.

“No, no, no, no, no, no” he repeated, his hands holding her face as he frantically searched for a sign of hope.

“Ben, come home.” That was the last thing she said before she faded. 

He laid there wallowing in self-pity and cried.

When there were no more tears left to shed, he turned over, exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: rensawakening  
> Stop by and say Hi!  
> I'd love to get to know my readers


End file.
